


It's a beautiful day outside birds are screaming, flowers are burning

by Thedragonslayr



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Female Chara, Headcanon, The Core (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedragonslayr/pseuds/Thedragonslayr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My head cannon that answers some questions never answered in game. for example, how Gaster fell in the core.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a beautiful day outside birds are screaming, flowers are burning

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the title because it sounded like a romance story
> 
>    
> also I wrote a few things on Reddit  
> The rich history of tem  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/Undertale/comments/4bsjwu/rich_history_of_tem/  
> The four roadblocks of genocide and why we play it (Spoiler)  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/Undertale/comments/4bsmhw/the_four_roadblocks_of_genocide_and_why_we_play/
> 
> it's unrelated to this work by it's still a good read

I say goodbye to my two sons. I hold back my tears knowing that this might be the last time I see them. Still, I stay strong and start my walk to the core.

The core is my most proud creation, I have poured thousands of years worth of resets into this. I laugh to myself, I can’t believe I spent so long on a single child.

I could teleport there but I decide to walk, I savor what could be the last day of my life. Finally I arrive I press a button and a bridge rises out of the lava. Once I reach the core I open a gray door and leave the door open.

Inside the room is very plain, it only has a desk with some papers on it and a chair facing the door. On the wall behind the desk is a hologram that is meant to look like a window, it is attached to security cameras.

“Here she comes,” I say standing by the window looking out.

I little while later someone enters the room. “Can you please close the door behind you Chara?” I ask not even turning around.

I hear the door slam shut. “So Gaster,” she asks. “My did you call me here?”

“Let me tell you a story,” I say. “Years before you even fell down here your mother. Oh, I’m sorry, I mean Torial, you probably don’t consider her your mother anymore. Anyway she made me promise her something. If a human ever falls down into the underground, will I promise to protect them. Now I don’t usually make promises, but the sincerity in her eyes convinced me. So ever since you entered here I’ve done my best to protect you, that was until I found out your true nature”

I pause for a moment and take a deep breath. “Right now you have two choices. You can willingly allow me to remove your time traveling ability, or today, I will kill you, permanently.”

I hear a laughter behind me. “I chose option three, reset.”

My vision turns black for a second but then returns. We are still in the room. “What’s going on?” Chara exclaims. “Reset, reset, reset.” I vision is flashing black over and over.

“Oh Chara,” I say shaking my head. “You don’t even know how you power works do you?”

“It’s this room isn’t it. I’ll just leave.” I hear a door open and I smile. “Wh-what It’s just a wall.”

“Let me tell you how your power works Chara. ‘Saving,’ as you call it, is similar to leaving a wormhole in time and space. This allows you to travel back to any wormhole you create. These ‘saves’ will remain indefinitely unless you ‘load’ one farther back. This room is a ‘loophole’, literally, it exists outside of time and space. When you closed that door this room created an artificial timeline, and because it’s not connected to the outside, you can’t reset beyond the point you closed the door. In fact not even a second has passed since we entered”

I start to laugh. “You should feel honored, I created this room just for you. 90% of the cores power goes to this room. So, option number one or option number two.”

“I’ll just kill you then.” says Chara pulling out a knife. “After all you're the weakest enemy in the game, I’ve killed you so many times I got bored.” 

“Is that what you view this world as Chara, a game. Well I guess you choose option two.” The holographic window disappears and I finally turn around. “It’s a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like this, kids like you, should be burning in hell.” My eyes start to glow blue the table and chair fly into the air and launch towards Chara.

I extend my hand a Chara starts glowing blue. She follows my hand as I slam her into my wall. “How are you so strong?” asks Chara

“Well, I can’t have you knowing everything about me before the party starts.” I say laughing. I lift her up again and smash her left and right. From behind me my favorite weapon appears and shoots a laser as Chara disintegrating her into dust. My vision turns black and Chara is back again. 

“How dare you, I’m a god, I’ll kill you.” Yells Chara jumping over the table I kick her hard in the chest and she flies back. 

“You think just because you have power you have everything under control, let me show you how weak you truly are.”

“How do you like my weapon, I call it a Gaster Blaster.” I show her my weapon, it is a large white laser, modeled after a dragon skull. “Sadly I can only find enough materials to make one.” I say as I shoot her again. “Still it’s powerful.” She dodges but a second one kills her. My vision turns black again.

“That look on your face. Is that frustration, I guess that means I’m good at my job.”

“I thought you said you only have one.” Says Chara angrily.

“Did I say that.” I say sarcastically. “I meant I only have enough materials to make five.”

She growls at me like the demon she is and attacks me again. I dodge and kick her again and behind me the entire wall in covered with Gaster Blasters. I kill her again

“I didn’t lie.” I say “I only have enough materials to make five, however the gaster blasters attach to my soul. So I have make five every reset. Honestly I don’t know how many I have now.”

I rapid fire lasers at her constantly, sometimes she dodges other times I kill her.

“Chara do you think in the depths of that void you call a soul lies a good person. I mean, I’m sure you weren’t always a psychopath. But that was long before I started remembering. Even I can’t remember how many times I’ve lived the same day over and over.”

I starts laughing again. “It’s maddening, I was powerless to do anything. It wasn’t all bad, after all because of the resets my research has advanced leaps and bounds. There was even a time when I was thankful. But now things are different, your constant reset are negatively affecting time and space, and if this keeps up there won’t be a world to reset.”

“Even begging you to stop didn’t work. You didn’t care, your twisted mindset had prevented you from taking this world seriously.” I once again kill her

After resetting she collapses on the ground and starts banging her fist. “Why, why, it’s not fair. What is your pattern, you attack different every time. This game is supposed to be easy, I should be able to kill you. What is with this difficulty spike.”

“You really are a idiot Chara. You’ve reset so many times that you can’t view this world as anything but a pattern. The truth is you aren’t a good fighter, you just have a good memory. You know how everyone fights and how to counteract them, you could probably kill them with your eyes closed. You’ve been doing this so long your fighting style is that of a machine. I know this, that is why my fighting style was created to counteract yours.”

“How about this.” I say “If you get on your knees and beg I will allow you to change to option one. What do you say?”

“Never!” she replies attacking again.

“Soon you will learn you can never beat me Chara. While you were playing around I was preparing for this moment. I will kill you today.”

We continued for a long time. Was it hours, was it days? I’m not sure but she was constantly getting better at dodging my attacks. Then she reached me and killed me. My vision turned black.

I open my eyes and look at Chara with a smile. She looks back angrily and says. “How do I get out of here.”

“Oh so you noticed. Well no use hiding it now. That door is one way only, the only other way out is through teleportation, and that is impossible for you.”

She looks at me in shock. “Does that mean?”

“Yes” I say. “I can’t kill you and you can’t kill me, and don’t think about torturing me for a way out, I’ve gone through much worse than what you could possible cause.”

 

“I’ll kill you.” She yells and charges at me. We once again enter the loop. After more than 100 deaths she finally caves in. “Please, let me out. I can’t take this anymore.” She fall on her knees crying.

“So you will let me remove your power forever?”

“Yes.”

I shoot my gaster blaster at her and disintegrate her to dust.

“Why?” she asked

“What, do you think I would actually let you go. After what you did. You crossed the line when you killed my sons. I lied, I can’t remove your ability. I could do it if you were only a soul, but when ever your body is destroyed you just reset.”

“So what then, do we just fight forever?” asked Chara

“Of course not, I have a solution.” I say as I lift my hand. Behind me my strongest weapon  
appears. It looks exactly like a gaster blaster, but it is the size of a car. The jaw is red and the rest is black. In each eye is a heart, you blue and the other red.

“Are those souls?” asked Chara

“Yes, this weapon is the Chara Blaster, it is powered by two human souls that fell underground more than 200 years ago. Not even Asgore knows about them. I just finished it yesterday so I haven’t tested it.”

I shoot at her destroying the chair and table for the umteenth time, but she resets when it is an inch in front of her.

“What happened to the chair and table.” asked Chara noticing that they are gone even after the reset.

“Oh nothing.” I say “They just… ceased to exist. Just like you will.”

I start laughing again and continue to shoot at her, she is getting better at dodging. “Do you know how long I’ve waited for this moment. You know the years I put into this. All for the sake of ending your life. Your very existence is a virus.”

“What will you tell my family if I’m gone?” asked Chara.

“Nothing, they won’t remember you anyway.”

‘This is bad.’ I think. ‘My weapon is making this room is falling apart.’ I look around and see a black hole pop up for a second before disappearing. ‘I have to finish this fast.’

I continue but she keeps dodging at one point a black hole appears and cut of my arm but a robotic arm appears after.

“What happened to your arm?” Asked Chara

“It ceased to exist, then the universe compensated in this new reality I replaced it with a robotic arm.”

“Gaster stop.” Yells Chara. “At this rate we will both be killed.”

“I don’t care. What is my life compared to the world, I’ll just be a noble sacrifice.

Sadly this Blaster has one fatal flaw it has to stay within 3 feet of me and these black holes only appear around the Blaster.

I keep shooting her but suddenly she pushes me and I fall to a black hole, I feel myself being ripped and scattered. The last thing I see is the black hole closing behind me.


End file.
